Forever and Always
by Kickin it xo
Summary: "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always" - Parachute, Forever and Always. Lucas finds himself in accident on his one year anniversary to the one and only Maya Hart. How will she cope with the news? They are sixteen in this story. TWO SHOT Maya x Lucas
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is the first chapter of a two shot! I really hope you like it. My inspiration for this story the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I recommend you type the song into youtube and listen to it first!**

"Maya you look amazing" Riley gushed at the teen as she stood in her bedroom glancing in the mirror.

"Really?" Maya blushed smoothing down her dress.

"Absolutely" Riley said happily taking a quick picture of her best friend. You have to make sure that you document the day that Maya Hart wears a dress.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the dress Riles" Maya smiled "It's not like I have anything else to wear. I really wanted to look extra special tonight. You know, it being our one year anniversary and everything" She added glancing at her reflection, her eyes showing uncertainty.

"I'm so happy for you guys, Come on let's do your hair" Riley replied pulling her over to her desk.

"Really?" Maya asked happily.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Riley asked in confusion as she picked up a section and wrapped it around the curling iron.

"Well it's just that..."

"Maya?" Riley said putting down the iron to stand in front of me.

"Well... it's just that you and Lucas... did um kind of date" I answered unsurely.

"Why do Lucas and I have anything to do with this?" riley asked.

"Well I never knew if you really hated me for going out with him" I replied sadly not daring to look in her eyes.

"Lucas and I went out for what, like two weeks. Maya I could never hate you." Riley sighed hugging me. "And for the record, he has never, ever looked at me the way he looks at you" Riley added releasing me from the hug.

"What?" Maya blushed.

"You can tell you two are meant to be together Maya. You can see it in his eyes. Now come on lets hurry up, you have a date to get to" she smiled happily walking back around to carry on with my hair.

"Well thanks so much for doing all of this" I said nervously as Riley finished the last curl.

"No problem I'm just happy that I have finally got you in a dress" Riley laughed hugging me tightly as we walked towards her front door.

"Have a great date Maya" Mrs Mathews said excitedly as she came over to us.

"Yeah and you tell Lucas that if he does anything stupid, I'll brake him" Mr Mathews said sternly following her footsteps.

"Yes dad" I laughed fiddling with my hair trying to put in back into place.

"Hey I am your dad" Mr Mathews said lovingly. "Blood or not, birth certificate or not, we love you just as much as we do Riley and Auggie" he whispered, his glare softening as he wrapped his arm around Topanga. "And please just call us by our first names. After all you have been living here for about four months" he sighed pulling me into their embrace. After everything got worse at home my mum did something even more stupid than usual and got herself arrested. Originally the Mathews took me in as a temporary foster child, but my mum signed papers handing me over to them. No one asked her to do so. One day it was 'hey Maya you're going to live with the Mathews till you're mum is out of prison' and then it's 'hey Maya you're mum has signed the papers you needed for the Mathews to be your legal parents, congratulations'. Not that my old apartment was anything to be missed. I guess you could say that things had been looking up for me, I guess. I mean I have my own room in the Mathews apartment; it's not as if I'm a guest or anything. Then there's Lucas who has been amazing to me. He's really helped me to get through the giant mess that is my life. There are just some things I can talk about with him that I can't with Riley; especially when some of it is about how I really struggled living at the Mathews full time; at first of course, not any more.

"Hey it annoys you; it's my job to annoy you. It's what a great daughter does" I giggled separating from the two.

"I know" he chuckled glancing between Riley and I.

"Honey at least give your hair time to move before you fix it again" Mrs Mathews giggled at my nervous actions. "You look amazing sweetie" she added as she opened the door.

"Do you have to go on this date" Mr Mathews sighed trying to block the entrance without us all noticing.

"Honey we've let Maya go out with Lucas thousands of times" Topanga chuckled shuffling her husband a little to the right. "She'll be in safe hands."

"I'll be home before curfew Mr Mathews" I giggled giving him a quick side hug before walking towards the elevator.

"Have a great time honey" Mrs Mathews shouted closing the door on my departing figure.

"Another drink Miss?" the bartender asked me.

"No thanks he'll be here any minute" I sighed glancing at my phone again for the 100th time in the past two minutes.

"Looks like we've been stood up" a girl who sat beside me slurred.

"No I haven't been he's just a little- a lot late" I sighed sadly moving my glass of water in a circular motion.

"He's scum. He's probably out doing your best friend right now like my ex" she clucked evilly before slamming her empty glass in the bar. "Why isn't this glass full" she bellowed to the guy down at the other end of the bar.

"And get another vodka for my friend here" she smirked at me swaying slightly.

"Um no thanks this is just water" I said to the bartender moving a seat away from the freak.

"Oh god, make it a d-d-double" she stuttered doing crazy movements with her hands.

"Ma'am your cut off I'll call you a taxi" the bartender sighed in frustration at the women as she fell out of her seat. Sighing I got to my feet and helped her back to her chair "Oopsey" she giggled as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I've got to go but it was interesting to meet you" I said cautiously as tried to pull her hand of my arm.

"Just make sure you dump that sleaze bag" she murmured bitterly pointing her finger lazily at me.

"Bye crazy lady" I mumbled as I rushed out of the bar hoping she wouldn't start to follow me or something. I calmed down a bit when I realized she probably couldn't even stand up and I opened the door lazily as I slowly walked outside. Hoping, hoping that he would be there and that I had been the one who got it wrong. That he would be there to scold me for not meeting him; but he wasn't. I guess I kind of knew that one was coming. I mean who is three hours late and doesn't think that their date might be inside. Sighing I sat down of the bench with a loud thud. "I wore a dress for this" I muttered coldly smoothing out the soft fabric. I took in the sites of bitter November night, shivering, I crossed my arms and let the sadness take over me for a moment. "Where are you cowboy? You're always here" I sighed as I let one tear escape, letting it roll down my cheek slowly. He's not worth crying over Maya. A year's relationship means nothing; it's your fault you know he was going to leave you anyway. Who am I kidding how could he mean nothing. Knowing I shouldn't be out this late alone, I stood up slowly picking up my phone from the cold wooden bench before walking to my car. "Sorry" I murmured quickly to a guy dressed in a long black trench coat with gloves before walking quicker to my car; not feeling safe at all. I let my body lower till my head touched the wheel, taking in a breath sharply.

"There's going to be a good reason for this" I reassured myself sadly as I threw my phone on the seat. "I know there is."

I turned on the ignition and pulled out onto the road. There's got to be a reason Maya, he will have rang the Mathews. But he would have just rang me. Unless he just lost his phone and went to the Mathews house. But they would have called me. Mrs Mathews doesn't let me out of the without my phone; there's no way she wouldn't have rang me. A bright light lit up the dark car as my ringtone blared out.

"Nope" I sighed as I felt my heart break inside a little as an unknown number lit up the screen. I threw the phone back in annoyance but quickly picked it back up again. I never answered unknown calls but I had a weird feeling about this one.

"Hello?" my voice sounded as I was trying to blink away the tears.

"Hello is this Miss Maya Hart?" a voice sounded through phone.

"Yes"

"Sweetheart I'd like to you to keep calm but something has happened to Lucas Friar. Please could you get to the hospital as soon as possible" I felt my hart shatter.

"What-"

"Just get here as soon as you can honey" a pained voice sighed.

Hanging up I slammed my phone down and drove as fast as I could.

"I'm here to see Lucas Friar" I panted as my body shook from slamming my hands on the front desk after bolting through the doors.

"Maya Hart?"

"Y-Y-Y-"

"Come this way" the doctor looked at me sadly. "Now Mr Friar has been in a very serious car accident and needs surgery. I can't tell you yet what is exactly wrong with him yet."

I raced into the room as I saw a lifeless Lucas on a support machine. "Lucas" I choked running over to him sadly.

"M-ma"

"It's me" I trembled, my hands trying to caress his pale face.

"How did this happen? Why did this happen? Are you alright?" I rambled as I smoothed my hands over my face roughly.

"U- th- I- I um-"

"Maya I know you want to speak with him but he needs to go into emergency surgery. If you want him to live, he needs to go now" the doctor shouted to me as he rushed Lucas out the room; my hand slipping from his.

"Honey calm down" the nurse sighed as she tried to console me.

"W-what happened?" I whispered trying to get my head around everything.

"Reports show that he was at a red light and a drunken driver swerved and went straight into the driver's side of the car. Don't worry honey the doctors are doing everything they can to save him. He's lost a lot of blood."

"But he'll be okay?" I asked worriedly as tears flew down my face. "He will be won't he?" I repeated angrily, my bottom lip trembling waiting for her reply. She stared at the floor, as sorrow filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I need to call someone" I cried smearing the tears away from my face in anger.

"Of course" I heard her mumble faintly. "His parents have been called and are on their way" she added rubbing my arm.

"His mum is coming, his father is away on business" I snarled knowing she knew nothing about him, his family or me.

I pushed open his door causing it to slam on against the wall. I hurried down the hall until I got dizzy. Everything started to spin. I leant against the wall shaking. My hands shook widely as I tried to grab my phone from my pocket. My fingers trembled as I tried to type in my password. Breathe Maya, you can do this. Slowly I made my way to my contacts, my blurry eyes tried to focus.

"Maya, honey where are you?" Mrs Mathew's voice sounded through the phone in concern. Sobbing I slid down the wall hitting the ground forcefully.

"Maya what's wrong?" Mrs Mathews asked seriously when she heard my sobs.

"I need you" I sobbed "I'm at the hospital" I sobbed.

"Are you hurt honey?" she asked frantically.

"It's L-L-Lucas"

"We're on our way honey" she replied in shock. I dropped my phone as my hands flew to my face.

"I really need you"

**I really hope you enjoyed this! The second part will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't ask you for much. I know I haven't really prayed before so you should turn away from me. I um don't really know how this goes, but please save him. There are very few people in this world that care about me in this world. Please just save him, please!

"Maya" Mrs Mathews cried as they ran towards me down the hall. Oh honey she sighed bending down to me as tears flew to her eyes. Sobbing I threw myself into her arms shaking violently. She stood up slowly helping me up but my knees buckled and I fell back to the ground.

"Come on honey" Mr Mathews whispered softly wrapping his arms around me as a few tears escaped his eyes. Slowly we walked towards the chairs.

"Honey shush shhh" Mrs Mathews sighed wiping my tears away.

"Oh Maya" Riley cried as she came running with Auggie in toe.

"Riles" I cried into her shoulder as she leant on her knees in front of me.

"What happened?" Mr Mathews cooed hugging me tightly as I released Riley.

"H-he was in a car accident-t" I started as I choked up on my tears. "He was at um... he was at a red light and then um-"

"Go on honey" Mrs Mathews cooed placing her hand on my knee.

"Then a um...a drunken driver swerved and... and went straight into the driver's side of the car" you could hear the pure venom in my tone.

"Where is he now?" Mr Mathews asked in concern.

"Emergency surgery" I whimpered wrapping my arms around my knees tightly.

"Excuse me?" Mr Mathews called to a doctor who came out of Lucas' room.

"Sir?"

"I'm wondering how Lucas Friar is doing in surgery" he said as he made his way over to him.

"Sir I will talk about this with you later. I have other patients that are badly hurt and are not currently being taken care of in surgery."

"I'm sorry I don't think you heard me" Mr Mathews chuckled in annoyance as Sarah; Lucas' mum came flying down the hallway bringing me into her arms. "How is Lucas doing?" he repeated sternly as we all stared at him in amazement.

"Sir I understand that you-"

"Do you?" he responded furiously.

"Sorry Sir?" the doctor asked uncomfortably.

"Because I don't think you do understand. In there is a sixteen year old boy who is fighting for his life. And out here is a damaged girl who has had nothing but pure crap in her life" he spat angrily. "That boy, that boy behind those doors is one of the best things that have ever happened to her. So do not brush me off. I don't care how busy you are" he barked before turning back to look at me. "Just please, let us know what we are dealing with" he sighed as his glare softened on me.

"Lucas Friar is in a critical state, he's lost a lot of blood. This may not be the answer you want, but we just have to wait and pray that this boy pulls through"

"He might as well just say I'm sorry for your loss. I can't take this anymore" I wailed and ran towards the toilets.

"Maya!" several voices shouted but I just kept going.

"Maya" I heard Riley call frantically as she rushed in after me.

"I can't do it Riles, I can't" I whimpered as I hovered over the toilet bowl gasping for air.

"Calm down Maya. You have to calm down" she cried rubbing my back. "Okay shush shhh" Riley sighed holding my hair back as I threw up. "It's ok Maya we can all get through this" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What if we don't? What if Lucas doesn't make it through?" I wailed leaning against the back of the stall.

"Don't think like that Maya" Riley whispered hugging me from the side.

"How can I not? I sat there all night wondering where he was, why he hadn't called. I kept thinking that there had to be a reason why he hadn't called me. I sat for three hours at some bar with a drunken lady saying he was a sleaze; that he was probably out doing you" I cried.

"Maya stop, you're making yourself worse" she trembled.

"No Riley. I have to say this." I replied sternly waiting for her ok to continue. "I was just about to think he had finally let me down and I got a call. And I-I -"

"What?"

"I threw the phone back on the chair Riley. I threw it back on the damn chair" I sobbed as I stood up furiously and walked towards the sink.

Slowly Riley approached me "Maya you did nothing wrong."

"Oh yeah?" I shrieked throwing my hands to my head.

"Yes" Riley cried grabbing my hands.

"Riley, if I didn't answer that call I wouldn't know. I wouldn't know that the love of my live was fighting for his" I sobbed.

"The what?" Riley questioned smiling slightly at the bittersweet atmosphere.

"Yeah I know right. Crazy" I sighed calming down slightly.

"Come on Maya let's go back out, you don't want to miss anything" Riley sighed as she locked arms with me.

"How are you feeling honey?" Mrs Mathews asked as she rushed over to me.

"A little better" I whispered.

"She threw up" Riley sighed as she walked over to Mrs Friar.

"I'm sorry Mrs Friar, if he wasn't meeting me he would have never been on that road" I whispered walking over to her.

"Honey don't be silly you are the best thing that has ever happened to my son" she sighed trying to control her tears.

"You really think so?" I whispered as my welled with tears again as she grabbed my hand.

"I know so"

"Lucas!" I shrieked as he was being rolled down the hall.

"Don't crowd the room please" the nurse said as they wheeled him into the room.

Mrs Friar went into the room but I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'm scared" I whimpered hugging Mrs Mathews.

"Maya it's Lucas there's no need to be. He might look a bit different than he normally does but that doesn't matter. So go in there and show him how much you love him" She sighed hugging me tightly.

"Okay" I mumbled sniffling as I walked into the room.

"Where's Maya? I need Maya" a weak voice mumbled.

"She's right here honey" Mrs Friar sighed as I raced to the bed.

"Lucas, baby how are you?" I cried again as soon as I saw his blood stained face again.

"Fine" he groaned quietly as everyone stood at the back of the room, including Mrs Friar.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you, I should have been there" he rambled.

"Oh shut up you idiot" I giggled sadly caressing his hand softly. "You got hit by the car and you're worried about me?" I whispered sitting on the chair beside him.

"I almost got to you, I was almost there" he went on.

"I know baby, I know. It's not fair" I whimpered crying silently letting the tears fall to the floor.

"Don't cry" he sighed as he moved his head slightly.

"I love you Lucas" I whispered clasping his hand tightly.

"I love you too" he sighed squeezing my hand tightly.

"When you get out here I'm waiting on you hand and foot" I sighed kissing his hand lightly.

"Maya Hart, doing work? Now that's something I need to live to see" he chuckled.

"Don't say that" I scolded wiping the tears from my eyes with my free hand.

"Sorry" he sighed.

"When we grow up we're going to move out to Texas" I sighed biting my lip.

"You? In the country? I can't see that."

"We will. And we'll live on a ranch with horses, cows, chickens, sheep and we'll have five dogs" I mumbled sadly.

"And we'll have four children" he added squeezing my hand.

"Four?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. "Ok I can do four" I chuckled telling that there was no negotiating in his decision.

"All our friends will be there; Riley of course" he added smiling.

"And don't forget Farkle. He can be a handful but hey I love the kid" I admitted.

"It's good job he isn't here, I wouldn't be the only one in hospital after that statement" Lucas chuckled squeezing my hand lightly.

"Just as a friend" I added now laughing myself.

"We'll have grandchildren and live happily ever after" he smiled sadly.

"That we shall" I sighed as he grimaced in pain.

"Wait a minute... are you? Wearing a dress?" Lucas questioned suddenly as his eyes almost popped out of his head; lifting a hand to his chest.

"Yes" I chuckled at his expression brushing a piece of hair away from his bandaged face. "And don't strain yourself."

Slowly I turned around to everyone else. Everyone sent me encouraging smiles as the tears rolled down their cheeks whilst they watched the bittersweet moment unfold before their eyes.

"Happy Anniversary" he mumbled slowly.

"You too" I smiled as my eyes brimmed with tears.

"I-I"

"Lucas?" I questioned worriedly as his hand started to shake in mine.

"Lucas!" I cried as his body started to shake.

"Help! Someone help!" I shrieked as the machines went wild.

"Clear the room" the doctor demanded as several hands pulled me out of the room.

"No!" I cried as the door shut behind me. I looked into the window, watching them try to bring back his lifeless body.

"Honey don't look" Mr Mathews sighed crying, turning me away from the window.

"Cory!" I sobbed a collapsed in his arms.

"I need him Cory, I need him" I trembled wanting and needing him to be my father right now more than ever.

"Shush I know you do. He's a fighter you know he is" he wept silently with me.

"He's stable" the doctor declared.

"Oh thank god" I cried as I rushed into the room.

"I love you so much" I sighed as I stared down next to his pale body. "Never do that to me again" I wept into his chest causing his whole body to shake.

"Please don't leave me! So many people have left me Lucas! Not you too! Please" I cried grabbing his hand tight.

"I'll want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll always have each other, forever and always" I cried.

A tear fell down this cheek as his eyes opened lazily "I'll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if not there. I'll always love you forever and always."

"Don't talk like that" I mumbled "Don't die on me" I mumbled pursing my lips together.

"I won't Maya. I will always be here for you. You're not getting rid of me that easy." He mumbled his body still, his face barely moving.

"Just remember Maya, forever and always"


End file.
